


Doused and Done

by Akinasky



Series: SterekWeek 17/18 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Sterek Stealing Scenes from Scott and Stiles, Sterekweek 2017, sterekscenestealer3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Werewolf Sacrifices are happening, Stiles has been trying to keep his friends from committing suicide in an awful motel. And now Derek is standing in a pool of gasoline.





	Doused and Done

Stiles was sick to death of watching his friends trying to off themselves. They already stopped Ethan from sawing his stomach open; Isaac just seemed willing to die under his bed and Boyd from drowning himself. Scott had been listless when they all thought that Derek was gone and dead but then the alpha turned up in the back of Allison’s car with the girls. He was bleeding but there. Upon seeing Derek, Scott regained some of his judgmental fervor and proceeded to following Allison around whining about them getting back together.

And now they couldn’t find Derek anywhere and Stiles’s heart was hammering in fear. He couldn’t handle it if something happened to Derek, they were so stupidly complicated and Stiles wanted it to be simple. He just wanted Derek to be okay. Thinking he was dead even for the day before was torture for the spastic human.

“Stiles!” someone screamed.

He turned and took a deep breath trying to calm the hammering under his breastbone as he ran towards the voice. It was Lydia and she was staring at Derek who was dripping and holding the last lit flare in his hand. Stiles skidded to a halt just before stepping into the puddle that surrounded the other man, smelling the gasoline and taking a gulp before he tried speaking.

“Derek?” he questioned gently.

“Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed.”

Stiles took another deep breath, “Derek listen to me, okay? This isn’t you, alright? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now—“

Derek snarled, Stiles stumbled into silence, “What if it isn’t? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, when Laura died. No it started with Paige and Kate, you don’t know what it was like before then. I wish you had known me then Stiles but you didn’t. The only thing I am now is this. Nothing. No one. I should go back to being nothing.”

Stiles shook his head frantically; Derek couldn’t believe this about himself. The werewolf was the only reason they were all still alive. He’d saved Stiles at least three times but it wasn’t just that. He’d been hurt so many times. Derek deserved better than this and Stiles couldn’t help wanting to see him get it.

“Derek, just listen to me, okay? You’re not no one. There’s no way you could ever be no one. Derek, I know what we have is complicated but I need you. Der, please know that it doesn’t matter what happened in the past, I want you here with me. So if you really have to do this, then I guess you are going to have to take me with you. Alright?”

Stiles took a step into the pool of gasoline to the twin whimpers coming from Allison and Lydia. Derek stared at him desperately, shaking his head. He stepped forward, his hands outreached in peace and offering.

“Stiles, get back, I will not be the reason anyone else dies. Especially you.”

“Derek, you’re the reason I’m alive more than once. You’re the reason I want to keep fighting for us all to come together because you were right about everything, we’re better together. I’m better when we’re together. Please don’t leave me.”

The werewolf shook his head, “No, don’t do this Stiles. You are so much better than me, you deserve the best.”

“Show do you, don’t be a selfish son of a bitch! Don’t pretend you don’t know how I feel about you!”

“Feel?” Derek whimpered, his hand shaking even as Stiles wrapped a hand around Derek’s wrist, not going for the flare first off. Derek trusted him to get this close; he wasn’t going to be able to take the flare unless Derek decided to let it go. The other hand wrapped around the flare and he waited.

“Feel, Derek. I feel everything for you. I get angry with you because sometimes you are just obnoxious. I feel angry for you because so many people have hurt you that you now stand here, determined that you are alone and deserving of death and shadows. I’m afraid of losing you. I am lonely when I don’t get to see you, even when I stand with my friends. I feel love for you, I don’t want to miss out on that if you feel it too. So whether the answer is yes or no, I am not changing my mind. We stay or go together because no matter if it’s the last minute of your life or just another minute for all of us, you are not alone. You won’t be alone ever again if I can do anything about it.”

Stiles felt when Derek’s fingers loosened, the tendons in his wrist losing their tension under his fingers and Stiles removed the flare from his hand and threw it away as he stepped closer and gathered Derek into his arms. He would have kissed the man but they were still doused in gasoline and swallowing that didn’t sound like a good idea for him, the less than perfect human.

Then the wind picked up and Lydia screamed at them. He turned and watched as the flare rolled back towards them just as someone rammed into them and pushed them outside the line of the gasoline and it flared up behind them. Stiles looked back seeing the creature in the fire screaming at them and then it flashed and Stiles frowned at the shimmering Jennifer in the fire before it disappeared.

He turned back to Derek, that teacher had been really interested in Derek. Could she really be connected to all of this somehow, the deaths? The sacrifices? Derek didn’t have the greatest taste in women after all, in human boys on the other hand—the werewolf seemed to be doing better there. Hopefully.

At least no one was one fire and they were close to hotel rooms with shower access despite the smoke-scented towels. Derek would hate the scent on it but Stiles hated the idea of the werewolf still dealing with depression or the suicidal tendencies, still doused in gasoline.

Stiles struggled to his feet and dragged Derek to his feet, “Come on Der, come get cleaned up and you can get some rest.”

The werewolf must have been tired since he just nodded and followed along quietly behind him. He grabbed his key and they got into the room easily and he shoved Derek into the bathroom only to watch the werewolf do nothing. He sighed and walked in as well to turn on the shower and started pulling off his own clothes and dumping them next to the door. He held his hands out to Derek who placed one of his hands into Stiles’s grasp.

“I need to take your clothes off. They are still soaked in gasoline. It’s to dangerous.”

Derek nodded and Stiles slowly started to remove the shirt and noticed that despite the alpha status Derek was still bloody and wounded on top of everything. Stiles sighed as he took the other man’s pants off. He left on the man’s boxers only because he knew everything there was to know about Derek’s past and he had no intention of adding to the mistakes of others to the pile of ‘why Derek Hale shouldn’t trust anyone’. He pulled Derek into the shower and immediately reached for the shampoo even as Derek shoved his head under the spray. Stiles soaped his hands then pushed Derek’s head out of the spray and lathered the man’s head soothingly. He rinsed after a few moments, letting Derek rest his hands on Stiles’s waist as they washed off the scent of gasoline before turning off the water. Stiles dried Derek’s legs, body and arms. He ruffled the man’s wet hair while he wiped the excess water from his own skin then pulled Derek into the other room and tucked him into one of the beds then moved to the other since Scott didn’t follow them back in here. He was probably with Allison, begging forgiveness for something.

Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles’s hand and he turned back, “Derek I’m just going to be here okay? I’m not going to leave you.”

“Can you sleep here? With me?”

Stiles sighed, tilting his head and soaking in the vulnerability that Derek was showing him by asking and not growling it as a demand. He nodded then grabbed some fresh boxers to change into, Derek was under the blanket naked having stripped off the wet ones before laying down. He didn’t want Derek to think anything else was going to happen. He didn’t want anything to happen here, on a school trip with a man instead of another student.

Stiles settled on his back and invited Derek closer with a wave. The werewolf moved easily into his grasp and settled in to rest. “Thank you Stiles.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the werewolf’s head, “Any time.” And he meant it.


End file.
